


Ending and Beginnings

by silver_sun



Series: Being Human Torchwood crossover verse. [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, F/M, Female Character of Color, Male Character of Color, Minor Character Death, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_sun/pseuds/silver_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Martha and Mickey got together.  </p><p>Written for the prompt. Doctor Who, Martha/Mickey, how they got together.  200 words.<br/>It ended up being two 200 words double drabbles though. One from Martha's pov and one from Mickey's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending and Beginnings

**Martha**

This wasn't how it was supposed to be, Martha thought as she packed up their flat. Not that her and Tom had ever lived there together. It should have been their first married home. 

Now Tom was gone. She sat down on the sofa and closed her eyes. They'd been on honeymoon when it had happened. Something to do with aliens wanting to take children. The army had come and Tom...It had been a mirror of what had happened back in the year that never was. Tom standing up for what was right. Tom dying. 

She'd resigned her commission with UNIT over their involvement with it in the UK. 

Her mobile ringing startled her back to the present and she answered it, more out of the need to do something than really wanting to talk to anyone.

“Hi, it's Mickey Smith. I don't know if you can help. It's just there's this thing and I really need somebody else on this and there's no one else...”

Part of her wanted to say no. Hadn't she given enough these last couple of years? Instead she said,  
“Alirght. I can't promise I'll be much help, but I'll take a look.” 

 

**Mickey**

He'd only met Martha a couple of times before he'd called her and in the end what he'd called her about had turned out to be a false alarm. He'd expected that to be it, but the next time he needed back-up he'd called Martha again, and the next, until it because that he rarely went after anything without her.

They had a lot in common. They'd both travelled with the Doctor and had been the ones to walk away. They'd seen the best and worst in people, Martha during what she called 'that missing year' and himself during the liberation of the parallel Earth from the Cybermen. 

Sure their backgrounds had been different. Martha had trained as a doctor, he'd just scraped through his GCSEs because he'd not really seen the point in most of them. But they weren't those people any more. For better or worse their time with the Doctor had changed them. 

It hadn't been love at first sight, loneliness and disillusionment with the world had all played their part. But by the time he'd impulsively kissed her one Christmas Eve after they'd saved the world from some alien brainwashing snow globes, they'd both been ready.


End file.
